This invention relates to a nasal therapeutic inhalation device, specifically to such device which is used for providing a stream of nebulized liquid, including medication, to nasal passages of an ambulatory or stationary individual for the treatment of nasal, upper respiratory, and other intra-nasally treated conditions.